Most media management applications include a shuffle feature that allows users to playback a playlist of media items in a random order or some modified random order. This is a set-and-forget feature with no user interaction after the playlist begins playing. A media management application like iTunes from Apple Inc. features a Party Shuffle mode that takes this concept one step further by allowing users to change upcoming media items. To do so, however, listeners must be crowded around one computer running the media management application. A system and method is needed that allows listeners to more easily collaborate on media item selections.